


You Can Go Straight to Hell

by BreeBear_Bonanza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Viktor is Skater Enemy Number 1, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yakov Feltsman is Best Skate Dad, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, viktor is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBear_Bonanza/pseuds/BreeBear_Bonanza
Summary: Yuuri is shocked twice on the day that changes everything. The first shock is terrible and makes his world start to crumble. The second shock though, that one is slowly bringing light back to him in the darkness. Yuri knows better than to confess to his Katsudon right now, since he is still reeling from Viktor’s terrible betrayal. He can’t help taking care of him though, and he is very glad the rest of his skate family is doing their best to help too. Yakov, Mila, and even Lilia are trying to help Yura keep Yuuri here in St. Petersburg and Yuuri is blown away by the support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restoring Life and Love, and Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004381) by [sevali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevali/pseuds/sevali). 



> I got this idea from several different fics as well as my thoughts on break-ups and rebounds. I always get frustrated in fics where is supposed to be a YuuYu since Viktor screwed up somehow, but they always add Viktor into the mix later. I want it to be real, to be deep, I don’t want a surface level relationship between the Yu(u)ris. So since I was getting frustrated I started thinking about how I would have made a twist on the way it got approached. Then this story stuck in my head and wouldn’t go away so I could work on my other fics till I sat down and wrote it. I did get some inspiration from a story I was reading, which was done really well but still not quite what I wanted. So thank you to the authors of “Restoring Life and Love, and Love Again” and “his hand upon your hand; his lips caress your skin (the moody Japanese man who is a closet pervert remix)”.

              Yuuri couldn’t believe the picture he was looking at… but looking at Viktor’s face as he knew it wasn’t fake. He was so in shock he just kept staring at Viktor, but he wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “Why Viktor? Who is he? What did you do?!” Yuuri choked on the last word as he watched Viktor pull his shoulders in more and more. Then the tears came, because he knew that it was all true.

              “I’m sorry… I was drinking, and Andrei was funny and good-looking… I didn’t think it through. I regret it. I’m so sorry my love!” Viktor tries to hug him and is shocked by the slap across his face.

              “You slept with someone else… don’t touch me. If he is so amazing just go screw him again. I know you Viktor, you have been upset with me in the sex department even after I gave in and started sleeping with you. But I was never doing enough as far as you were concerned. I can’t believe that sex was more important to you than my love.” Yuuri is on his knees shaking by the end of his outburst, cradling the hand he used to hit Viktor to his chest tightly. His sobs are surprising to Viktor for some reason, he must have believed Yuuri would immediately forgive him.

              “I made a mistake Yuuri. I would never throw your love away, I just gave into a moment of weakness. Please my love, don’t let my mistake ruin everything.” Viktor is crying now, but he still believes that once the shock wears off Yuuri will give him another chance. He can’t believe that one mistake would destroy it all.

              “I am not throwing away anything, you took my love and gave it away. You have betrayed me and all the love I gave you. I never had yours’ apparently, because if you cared for me at all this never would have happened. I will pack my things and get out, I hope your Andrei is worth it all. You made me hide my love for you here because Russia isn’t approving of this kind of love, but you all but made love to him on a club floor. I can’t understand why, all I know is that I never really knew you at all if you could do this.” Yuuri just shakes and then stands up and heads to their-Viktor’s bedroom to pack his things. Then his phone rings, but he doesn’t want to talk to any one right now. He won’t even check it, so he doesn’t know that it’s Yuri Plisetsky calling to check on him.

 

* * *

 

              He has been standing on this bridge in the rain for who knows how long, but he has accepted that he was a fool. He should have known that a man like Viktor Nikiforov could never be interested in a looser like him. He was just enjoying the chase, thought I was the sort of man to do just about anything in or out of the bedroom. It was stupid for me to think anyone would or could love me-

              His thought is cut off by a flying kick to the side. “You IDIOT!!! I have been trying to call you for 6 HOURS!!!! I have been trying to track you down since your fucking loser ex answered the phone when Yakov called for the 6 thousandth time and said you packed one bag and left. Do you have any idea how cold it is out right now and you are standing on a windy bridge in the rain! This is gonna make you so sick you miss at least a week of practice.” Yuri stopped for a breath, but then Yuuri found a little bit of spunk left.

              “What the HELL does it matter to you? You wanted me to retire, then made sure I couldn’t win a gold at anything we were both at and now you wanna act like me practicing makes a difference?!? NEWS FLASH PUNK!!! My loser ex as you call him was also my coach! There is no point trying to find another, most of the skating world avoids us after all the drama. So, there is no missed practice, because apparently this season was my last.” He starts to cry again at the end but is so shocked by what happens next that he stops almost immediately. Yuri Plisetsky drops to his knees on the ground next to him and pulls him into a hug. And then says something that Yuuri will think about for a long time.

              “You idiot, if you would just let me finish yelling at you I could have solved that problem. Yakov fired Viktor for you and said you are skating for him now, he doesn’t care what the RSF has to say about it. And you are coming home with me. My couch has a pull-out bed and I have spare towels for when Grandpa or Beka visit. So just get up, and I will take you to my place and you can get cleaned up and warmed up while I make dinner.” Yuri stands up and pulls Yuuri with him. He hugs him one more time and says the next bit in his ear. “You are still loved and cared about, so ignore that old loser and let’s go home. It was his lose to let you go, and now we are going to rub it in his face.” Yuri picks up his duffle and puts the strap over his shoulder, then keeps an arm around Yuuri’s back while he tries to flag down a taxi.

              Yuuri isn’t sure what exactly was going on, but he curled into Yuri’s shoulder and tried not to cry too loud. Yura tried to ignore it since he isn’t good with crying people, he would just let him get it out. A taxi finally stopped and asked why they were so wet, Yura explained his friend is new in town and got terribly lost. They need to get to his apartment to get clean and dry, the Taxi driver can tell it’s a little worse than that, but it looks like they are both physically fine, so he is just going to stay out of it. Yura gets Yuuri into the taxi then slides in with his bag, once he tells the taxi driver where to go he just leans over and hugs Yuuri till they get there.

 

* * *

 

 

              “Do you want to talk about it now that you are warm, dry and eating piroshky? Or would you rather just play some videogames and talk about BS?” Yura is glad they are both warm and dry now, but Yuuri looks like someone died and he lost everything… this isn’t going to be good.

              “I want to talk about it, but I don’t think I can with you. I won’t be able to handle being insulted even though I know you don’t mean it…” Yuuri just tugs at the edge of his shirt while he says that.

              “Ok, Katsudon. Then I just won’t make fun of you. You tell me what you need, and I will try to make it happen.” Yuri says all of this in a soft, kind voice and Yuuri doesn’t know what to make of it.

              “I don’t know what I need, other than for it to all be a lie. But it’s not a lie, he admitted he cheated and that isn’t something you can take back. Especially since he did it to get back at me, he just never thought I would find out.” Yuuri is startled when Yuri grabs his chin and forces it up. Yuri looks at him with an intense angry expression, but somehow Yuuri knows it’s not directed at him really.

              “WHAT? What do you mean he was doing it to get back at you? You have done everything he asked and were more devoted than a jackass like him deserved. What more could he possibly want?” Yuri is furious that his Katsudon was treated this way, but it’s even worse that he acts like it’s somehow his fault.

              “Well if you want to honesty you have to deal with everything I say, I can’t start to talk about this and then get cut off for you to tell me I’m disgusting.” Yuuri just stares at Yura while he says this and waits for his response.

              “I already promised not to insult you, and I never think you are disgusting. I just hated to watch you two together. I won’t say anything bad about you and will try not to cut you off, but I will probably insult him…” Yuri feels a little bad that he can’t reign in his temper totally when Yuuri needs it, but he is still an 18 year-old boy and only has so much self-control.

              “Ok Yuri, I will trust you to stick to that.” Yuuri takes a deep breath and decides where to start. “Ok to start with everyone seems to think I was a virgin before Viktor, but I wasn’t. And when Viktor found out he started pushing more and more for sex, we hadn’t even slept in the same room outside of competitions at that point. He was really forceful about me giving him all the details of when Phitchit and I dated. I won’t make you listen to all the details, but needless to say that while we messed around and experimented some we never got too out there. Viktor kept pushing right after the GPF until I finally gave up and slept with him, I thought that since we loved each other, and he wanted to marry me it would be ok. But I wasn’t willing to do whatever he wanted. He wanted to control me, deny my orgasm, and even tie me up. I said no to all of it, no matter what he said to convince me to play his pervert games I just refused. I am not willing to be forced into something just because you say I should if I love you. So first he tried to get Chris to talk me into it, but Chris was my friend way back in Juniors, so he just chatted with me to find out why I said no. When I explained it all the him, in more detail than I will put you through, he took my side and told me to just keep saying no to things I don’t like.

              Viktor was furious that Chris didn’t take his side, so then he was angry at me for a week. It was that week he told everyone he was sick, and Miss Lilia let me stay at her house, so I could avoid getting sick. Viktor forgot that I am MUCH more patient than he is, so he broke and apologized first but he has never really forgiven me for not being some sort of sex demon. I was getting to the point where I was ‘accidentally’ falling asleep on the couch just to avoid sleeping next to him since he would try and pounce on me in my sleep like that would all the sudden make me say yes. He was acting weird for almost 2 weeks now, so now I know what he was doing, Andrei. I am just not ok with that, I will never be ok with that. I was trying to find out a way to make us both happy, but he decided that other man should be who he is with in a public setting when he won’t even hold my hand outside the rink here in Russia. So, I told him I would pack my things and be out by the end of the week, but when I went to the room to start to pack my things he decided to attack me.” Yuuri got cut off by an irate Russian Punk.

              “What do you mean he attacked you?!?! Shit!! Get up we are going to the hospital and I don’t care if Russia isn’t fond of gays, you are filing fucking charges!!!” Yura was trying not to cry, he had no idea that Yuuri was hurt and he sat here making fucking katsudon piroshky.

              “Relax Yura, not that kind of attack. It was all verbal and emotional, but it still took a toll, as you saw on the bridge. I was upset enough with what he did, but after what all he said I won’t be able to stay here.” Yuuri is trying not to cry as he thinks back to what was said.

              “What exactly did he say that makes you think you can’t stay in Russia?” Yura sounded like he was trying not to cry now.

              “He said that it was my fault he was lonely enough he had to go to someone else, and if I would simply do what he needed he wouldn’t have cheated. Then he said it isn’t really cheating if we aren’t really together and with a cold fish like me we could never fully be together. He said that the whole rink would tell any news people who ask that I had driven him to it, and that you all fully agree it was my fault. He said **you** would definitely be willing to tell anyone and everyone what an idiot I am. He is going to get my membership to the St. Petersburg Skate club revoked and contact the GPF committee to say I was retiring. He couldn’t contact the JSF, because he doesn’t speak Japanese, but he was sure they would take the announcement through the GPF… I just… I don’t know what to do Yuri, I love the skate club here. But I don’t think that I can deal with that… I don’t know what to do…” Yuuri starts to cry again so Yuri does the first thing he thinks of.

              Yuri grabs his face and forces him to look him in the eye. “You listen to me Katsuki Yuuri! I, Yakov, Mila and even Lilia were worried sick about you once we heard. Yakov has already yelled at that asshole and told him he was taking over as your coach. I had my Japanese teacher from college help him draft an email to the JSF saying he was taking over as your coach, he just wants you to read it and agree then he is sending it. I will text him to send one to the GPF as well. Mila is asking if she needs to kill him quickly or slowly, and what all you need. Lilia said to tell you that she has a suite in her house you can use, it’s the one I lived in at 15. So, you tell me now, do you want to crush him in the media or on the ice? Because I can promise you if the people at the skate club hear about this, they will all be on your side. He was never that close to anyone but Yakov, he didn’t have time for us, but you have been our friend. You have only been here since the GPF, but you learned more about us and our lives than he has in the like 20 years he has been here. What do you want to do Yuuri?” Yura is trying not to blush but he knows that Yuuri will shut down if he stays defensive and gruff, so he will just have to deal with the embarrassment.

              “You… you a-all want to help me? Everyone does? Why? You didn’t want me here Yura… at least I thought you didn’t.” Yuuri is trying to stop crying, but he still sounds so lost and confused.

              “I just didn’t want my skating idol hanging out with a fucking idiot!” Yura shoots his mouth before he thinks, Yuuri starts to cry harder instead. “Ugh, I promised not to insult you so guess which of those two people you are? I loved to watch you skate, because even though you couldn’t jump to save your life half the time, your footwork was always art at its finest. I hated him, he was always a flighty, self-obsessed asshole as far as I could tell. I hated skating with him, which is why I didn’t care when he left all the sudden… till I realized he went after you, then I panicked. Just like I did when you cried at Sochi… I couldn’t handle my idol crying, so I tried to motivate you with what motivates me… I didn’t realize till later how bad of an idea that was. And everyone else wants to help because they see the same things I do: an amazing skater that just needs a little guidance, the perfect example for how to emote your routine; a man who’s supposed fiancé betrayed him and then was stupid enough to get caught by the paparazzi doing it. They see someone we care about who was mistreated by someone we know, that’s the difference. You got to know us, and we got to know you, so we care about you. He was always too good for us and couldn’t get too close to peons like us. He never really became a close part of this skating family, but you have, and we want to keep you in it.” Yuri wasn’t sure he ever said that much to one person, aside from his grandpa, without cussing at them or their choices… Damn he hoped Katsuki was too distraught to pay attention…

              “Ok...” Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to dry his face, “I want to leave the media out of it unless he attacks me first. Otherwise we can settle this on the ice… I’m going to need you to help me keep my courage through all of this, I’m not good at conflict…” Yuuri is nervous and embarrassed but makes sure to look his Russian counterpart in the face while he asks for help.

              “I will totally do that… I can’t believe I am saying this but… let me reheat these piroshkies and then we can go to sleep. Yakov gave us tomorrow off to go get your things. And Lilia says to tell her when its packed and she will bring her car for us to load, it has a huge trunk, though I think it’s mostly to get rid of unsatisfactory protégé…” Yuri winks as he says the last part, feeling like a total fucking idiot for it, but then he gets what he wanted. Yuuri is startled by it and starts to laugh until he has tears of joy run down his face, he feels so special to get to see the playful side of the Ice Tiger of Russia.

              “Ok, Yura. Thanks, and sorry you are having to reheat piroshky. I remember you saying once someone needed to die to let piroshky go cold before you eat them if you make them at home. But I am glad you came for me…” Yuuri smiles shyly at Yura as he says all that, hoping he won’t have messed it up and get yelled at.

              “Don’t worry, someone is going to die for it.” He says with the most predatory smile in history, “But it’s ok because he was ancient as fuck anyways so it’s really a mercy kill.” He smiles at Yuuri as he starts to laugh again at the shock of having the Russian Punk on his side and out for blood.

 

* * *

 

 

              [ **“I don’t know what you thought would happen Viktor, but for you to come in here acting as if nothing has happened. Then when confronted about the paper you decide it is all that young man’s fault you couldn’t keep your pants on?!?! I knew you were a fool, but I never knew it was this bad. The JSF has received an email from both myself and Katsuki, as did the GPF committee… Funny thing was the GPF thought he had retired… I am ashamed of you, on so many levels. But let me make this perfectly clear. No one at this skate club will say anything to the press except learning of your actions caused Katsuki to leave you. You can play the victim all you like, no one will take your side. I have given them all orders on this, though most said they would just refuse to comment. That young man is packing his things as we speak, and you are going to stay here till he finishes if you expect to stay on my team, I have enough skaters it won’t hurt to lose you. Now is there anything else that needs to be said or are you going to get your sorry ass on the ice and do some real work?”** ] Yakov yells this at Viktor from 4 feet away like usual, but the fact it was yelled in his mother language in front of everyone made it sting twice as bad…

              **[“You are taking his side over mine? I have skated for you for almost 20 years!!! You might as well be my father for all the time you spent raising me as a kid!”** ] Viktor can’t believe that Yakov, or anyone here, would take Yuuri’s side over his without hearing the whole stor-… Shit he already talked to them, so he got to tell his version first… Damn, this is going to be tough, but the media and fans should take my side. I’m Viktor Nikiforov for god’s sake.

 

* * *

 

 

              “Hey katsudon, is this all the stuff out of the living room and office that’s yours?” Yuri asks before he seals the box.

              Yuuri comes out of his old bedroom to check around and make sure. “I think so Yura, but if not then it isn’t anything that can’t be replaced. I pointed out all my important things right away, remember? So, if you got all of that anything else can be replaced.” Yuuri give him a soft smile as he says this. There is still a ton of sadness on his face and in his eyes, but it is better than last night so Yura will take the progress and shut up about it.

              “Do you want any help in there with getting all your clothes? I imagine you have more than that one duffle bag full…” Yuri sees him blush and look down like he is ashamed or embarrassed…

              “No, I am just grabbing all my skating things… I don’t need anything else anyways.” Yuuri tries to smile but it looks like a terrible grimace so Yuri shoves by him to the room. He can’t believe the level of asshole it takes to do something like this… On the bed sits a note that says:

_I gave your clothes to the homeless shelter._

_They looked like they were for the homeless anyways so no loss._

_Also, I didn’t throw away the skating things so get it out of MY closet please._

_Viktor_

              Yura sees this bullshit and sees red, immediately pulling out his phone to take a picture of the note to send to Yakov. He waits thirty seconds then calls the hag’s phone… [ **“Hello Yuri, how is the other Yuuri doing?”** ] Mila immediately asks when she answers the phone for Yuri’s call.

              [ **“Mila get Yakov… please. Viktor did something awful and I want to know if I can get revenge.”** ] The calm and serious ton has Mila immediately freaked out that it will involve actual murder instead of kicks while he wears tennis shoes, she skates as fast as she can over to Yakov and holds out the phone only saying it’s Yuri.

              [ **What is it Yura? Why didn’t you call my phone? Are you both ok?”** ] Yakov is sure they must be hurt if Yuri called Mila’s phone.

              [ **“Check your phone for the picture message I sent. Then realize that even if you say no I might still extract revenge, but I am hoping you say yes so there is less drama.”** ] Is all Yuri says in that same calm and terrifying tone. Yakov immediately yanks his phone out to check but has to get Mila to make the picture bigger. His blood boils when he sees what it says.

              [ **“I know you are angry Yura, but you can’t set his apartment on fire or kill him… What other ideas do you have?”** ] Yakov knows better than to forbid him from doing anything, plus he sort of wants revenge for the pain that young man has suffered as well.

              “I am going to take all of his clothes and put them in trash bags, then we are going to donate them to a shelter. Also, I am so instagraming a picture of this note because it is bullshit for him to get away with this.” Yuri switches to English for Katsudon’s sake since he looked like he was starting to panic, but what he just heard had his jaw hit the floor in disbelief.

              “Ok, that sounds fair. But I would check with Katsuki before you post that, he may not want the firestorm that will come with it. Make sure he is ok with it, without pressuring him and I won’t say a word about it.” Yakov took the hint and switched to English as well. His English wasn’t the best, but you could still understand him through his accent.

              “Ok, good. Tell Lilia that we will be ready in 45 minutes. If she wants to head this way now.” Yuri hangs up on Yakov and turns to Yuuri again, who is now panicking once again. “Ok you heard what I had to say, are you ok with me instagraming this. And remember you are allowed to say no and I won’t pressure you about it.” Yuri hoped he would say no if he really didn’t like it.

              “Ok, just don’t say I asked you to or anything please. But if you want to vent your anger on Instagram that is up to you. Please don’t get yourself in trouble though…” Yuuri knows his young companion well enough to know that he needs outlets for his anger, but he isn’t skating today and Ms. Lilia has a performance in 2 days, so they cannot crash her studio. The Instagram post is the least violent stress relief option at this point.

              “Ok hold on, let me post this. In fact, can you get trash bags while I do this, I will help you finish once it’s done and posted.” Yuri smiles reassuringly, he hopes, at Yuuri before he grabs a better picture of the note and gets ready for Instagram.

_When you are a petty mother fucker and torture your ex because they left you for being a cheating slimeball… guess we get to go clothes shopping now. Also, this fucker’s pettiness didn’t hurt anyone but them, sometimes you need to remember your ex has protective friends. Scumbag #RevengeWillBeSweet #CheatingBastard #SupportKatsukiYuuri #TeamKatsuki #IHopeHeWasGoodInTheSack_

              Once Yuri posts that he goes to the closet to pull down clothes only to see Katsuki on the ground holding his phone crying… “Yuuri, what’s wrong? What happened, are you ok?” Yuri isn’t sure what to do, the hug worked before but probably just from the shock of the Russian Punk comforting him with a hug…

              Yuuri throws himself at Yura and grabs him in an incredibly tight hug, “Thank you Yura. I am so glad you’re my friend… Thank you for protecting me.” Yuuri tries not to get any snot on his shirt but isn’t sure if he is successful. “Also, over a thousand people have liked that post already, and five-hundred of them reposted it… You stood up for me and that isn’t something that has happened often. Thank you.” Yuuri can’t believe that not only is someone standing up for him on an international scale, but it’s Yuri fucking Plisetsky and he called him his friend! This is like a weird upswing in this nightmare… he has friends, plural and they are willing to protect him. He can’t believe he is this lucky, or that he deserves this. He won’t EVER take it for granted that he has friends.

              Right then Yuuri’s phone rings, and it’s the theme song from ‘The King and the Skater’ movie. Phitchit must have seen the post… “Do you mind if I get that? It’s Phitchit, he must have just seen your post… He is probably freaking out… Sorry.” Yuuri doesn’t know if it’s ok to stop hugging someone to answer a different friend’s call.

              “Don’t be stupid. Go take your call while I enjoy cleaning out this fucking asshole’s closet.” Yuri smiles at him as he says it so Yuuri knows that he really doesn’t mind at all. He rushes to his phone and answers.

              “Hi Phitchit,-“ Yuuri is immediately cut off.

              “Oh MY GOD!!! That picture wasn’t fake was it? Oh no, are you ok? I can get a flight there to kick his ass.

              “Hey Katsuki, I went into the guest room since the fluff ball was freaking out and all your clothes are in there on the bed… Should I still toss out his stuff or just pack yours?” Yuri really wants to still throw his stuff out, but is betting Viktor was making some kind of play…

              “Wow, really? Ok, then let’s just finish packing my things and leave. Thanks Yuri.” Yuuri smiles at him a Yura has the hardest time not blushing, so he thinks about Viktor and the blush stays away.

              “Of course, I should be done by the time you are done talking to that selfie-guy.” Yuri smirks at him as he says it and goes back to the guest room with the boxes they brought. ‘Luckily the mutt kept making noise and scratching at that door or I would never have gone in there’ is all Yuri can think.

              Yuuri was a little thrown by the smile but pushed past it to talk to his best friend who was currently freaking out about two things at once. Now Yuuri had to explain the break-up, and why Yuri Plisetsky was helping him pack his things.

 

****

* * *

 

 

[ **Yakov we found the clothes in the guest room. So, we are just packing and leaving. We didn’t mess with any of Viktor’s stuff, I stayed with the post though. I will let you know when we get to Lilia’s to unpack Katsuki’s things. He still can’t believe we all want him to stay. So, whatever you do, DO NOT BE YOURSELF!!! You can’t yell at him or call him names right now, he is in a bad enough place I’m not saying a single rude thing to or about him. I am trash talking that walking silver catastrophe though. I need to help carry boxes now, Lilia is here. I will let you know when we finish.**]

Yuri finishes his text quickly once Lilia comes to the door and makes sure to help carry everything down. He tries to carry more than Katsudon, but that man is a beast of endurance. Lilia also comments, multiple times, how graceful he is going down the stairs with boxes. Yuri doesn’t know if she is interested in him as a man or as a dancer, but he decides he needs to say something either way.

[ **Yes, he is graceful. But he just had a pretty bad break up and has no self-esteem, even compared to before the break up. So, either you need to be kind about his dancing and actually compliment him when he does well, or you need to leave him be. He is already tying his career to one extremely cranky Russian, I don’t think he can handle two.** ] Yuri knows it’s rude to say to a woman who took you into her home and taught you her craft, but he won’t let anyone hurt Yuuri right now. Otherwise Yuuri might just decide to leave for Japan and Yuri would lose him forever.

[ **Does he know you are in love with him?** ] Is all that Lilia asks before turning to get in the car and wait for them to finish loading the trunk with Yuuri’s things.

Yuri just gapes at her until Yuuri catches his attention. “Is everything ok Yuri? You have a very strange look on your face, like you can’t believe your life…” Yuuri just stares at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

“Um, I am ok. Ms. Lilia just said something weird and I couldn’t believe it. Also, I think she might be interested being your ballet instructor here in St. Petersburg. So, once we get your room set up at her place we should see is she would like to be your teacher, and if she says no I still think she will let you use her home studio whenever you like.” Yuri was not ready to talk to Yuuri about his feelings, and he didn’t think that Yuuri would be happy to hear about them right now. In fact, knowing Yuuri he would probably think he was being made fun of. That doesn’t mean he won’t tell him eventually, he just has to hope that walking silver jackass won’t rub Yuuri’s face in it. Then again, he would have needed to pay attention to the feelings of others to notice so he probably won’t need to worry about that at least… It is going to be a very long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri is sitting on his new bed trying to understand what he is seeing… Yuri freaking Plisetsky is unpacking and hanging his clothes. This cannot be real, Yuri hates him. That thought is all it takes for him to start to cry again. Yuri hears it almost immediately and spins around to see what’s wrong. He never expected that sad look to be directed at him, but he is going to do his best to make sure it never happens again.

“What happened Yuuri? I don’t see you on your phone, so the walking trash heap couldn’t have said anything else… What can I do? What do you need?” As Yuri says all this he is moving towards Yuuri and by the time he gets to asking what he can do he is sitting next to him on the bed hugging him.

Yuuri freezes then hugs Yuri back so hard it makes his ribs hurt, but he isn’t about to say anything. Yuri just keeps hugging him and rubbing his back, waiting for him to speak is hard but he knows his Katsudon will clam up if you push him. “I need to ask you something Yuri, but I am pretty sure I won’t like the answer...” Yuuri clings a little tighter as he says that, and Yuri knows that it’s his anxiety again.

“You can ask me anything Yuuri, if it’s too personal I might not answer but I will do my best. This is what friends are for, to pick you up when you’re down and your world is crumbling.” Yuri squeezes him as he says this and feels Yuuri’s heartrate skyrocket for a couple seconds then drop to normal. Yuri hadn’t realized till it spiked even more that Yuuri’s heartrate was already up when he hugged him. He can’t help hoping it was about the hug, even though he is DAMN sure it isn’t.

“Oh, you answered it… My anxiety must have taken over again, I just thought that I couldn’t believe that Yuri freaking Plisetsky was helping unpack my clothes. Then I thought it is super crazy because he hates me, and then I felt all alone… I’m sorry, I’m a mess. But I am so glad you are my friend, and willing to just let me hug you while I freak out over and over. I know you don’t like to deal with emotions, which makes you helping me like this all the more meaningful.” Yuuri had his face buried in Yuri’s neck for everything but the last sentence, that one he thought needed to be said while looking him in the face. He wants to make sure Yuri is aware that he knows this and appreciates the struggle to not react like he normally does in emotional moments. “Thank you. Thank you for finding me and taking me home with you so I could eat and get dry. Thank you for asking others to help me too and making sure they are all nice to me. But most of all, thank you for being my friend even when I didn’t realize you were.” Yuuri smiles big at the end of his impromptu speech, and then blushes when he sees what his words did to Yuri.

Yuri can’t believe his Katsudon is saying all of this to him. He knows he is blushing from his hairline to his chest, but he doesn’t care. Yuuri Katsuki is thankful for him and is happy to know him. Not a lot of people can say that, in fact only two others that he knows of. His grandpa and Beka feel that way and have said it, but he just thought they were special since no one else ever cared like that.

“I am your friend Yuuri,” He had to stop and clear his throat since his voice cracked like he was still 15. “You never have to thank me for being here, or caring, or taking care of you. That’s what friends do for each other when things get bad. I can’t promise I will never be an asshole again, but I can promise I will try to never say those things to you in true anger. You seem to be one of only 4 people who can tell when I’m really mad and when I am just freaking out and decide anger is easier to express.” Yuri just smiles at him then ducks his head, he really can’t take that super sweet look being directed at him. He just told the truth, it’s not like he did something special.

 

 

 


	2. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quick update on what's going to happen with this story.

                       Ok, no BS. This story is on Hiatus. I am so sorry to everyone who was looking forward to more of this, but I am having several issues writing this. First off I have a health issue zapping a lot of my time and energy, I am working on two other stories as well, and most of all this story is hitting a little too close to a personal issue at the moment. I am not abandoning it, and I will still be working on it. However there is going to be such a long time before the next chapter most likely, I thought it best to let you all know. The support and interest in this story after only one chapter is amazing, and I am going to reward all of that support. The time frame for rewarding that is just going to be slower than any of us wanted. Thank you all for being so supportive, I will talk to you all again when I have another chapter for this story.

 

Sincerely,

        Bree

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who has agreed to beta anything YoI, but she is in the last trimester of college getting her teaching degree and license. So she may get to stuff a little slow, but if it takes more than a week to get anything back from here I will just post it with only my edits and reformatting. I hope you all enjoy this and stick around as we try to get the chapters of my fics out quick. I will say that sometimes I sacrifice quick to try and make sure it’s good and the way I want it, but that shouldn’t be a problem often. Thanks for reading this and I hope to see you all back next chapter.


End file.
